Trundle beds are used by many people today as a way to provide additional bedding while conserving space within a room. A trundle bed is basically a low bed on casters that can be rolled or moved under another bed. This hides the trundle bed while it is not in use. To use the trundle bed, the user pulls the trundle bed from under the other bed.
While trundle beds offer space saving advantages, they do not offer the same sleep experience as a regular bed, in that they are very low to the ground (because they have to slide under the other bed). To provide a sleep experience on a trundle bed more like a traditional bed, trundle beds are known to have frames that lift up the mattress after it is removed from under the other bed. This raises the mattress away from the floor. These types of trundle beds are sometimes called “pop-up” beds. These beds have an upper frame that is spring-loaded when in the stored condition. Once removed from under the other bed, the trundle-bed frame is unlocked to release the springs, and the frame raises the mattress. The use of springs produces a sudden and rapid rise of the mattress, which is less than desirable. These pop-up beds also have a locking link that operates to lock the mattress in the raised position. While this link might lock the mattress in the raised condition, it is possible to unlock the frame inadvertently. A more positive locking mechanism would be desirable.